No Ordinary Jukebox
by jasonpleasant
Summary: A new Stallion comes to Equestria named Jukebox James. Unlike the rest of the Mane 6 misjudging him, Twilight, Spike, Starlight and Fluttershy explain to them that he's not actually a bad guy
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

Prolouge

The story opens up at the train station clock about to strike 12 in 15 seconds. When the clock struck, the train comes in and stops at the designated checkpoint. A door opens and a stallion steps out looking extremely nervous. He puts on his hood with a cape covering his cutie mark so nopony would question about it. He starts walking down Ponyville with his head down low glancing the town with a nervous look. The ponyfolk start to become suspicious even the mane 6, Starllight, and Spike; In the middle of walk Twilight teleports herself beside him and plans to give him a wonderful welcome; But when James looks at Twilight after her sentence, he zips off fast as lightning finding a good hiding spot for him to live till he comes across Twilight's Castle and decides to hide behind there. With Twilight confused on why he ran off like that, he calls Starlight to help her out; Starlight accepts the task and runs down James's Trail.

* * *

Short Description of Jukebox James

Due to the fact that he loves music as much as Vinyl Scratch, he's also considered a party pony just like Pinkie Pie. He's also called "Double J" "Jukebox" or "JJ" for extra musical zing. Living on his own in ponyville away from his parents and is very wealthy. He's a talented singer, dancer, rapper, guitarist, and amateur DJ, giving himself the nick name BEATZILLA. He spends some of his time as a delivery pony delivering food or new appliances for the pony folk but most of the time, He hangs out with his friends.

* * *

 _Authors Notes_

This is one of the 11 chapters of this little story/episode. I've always had this dream of being part of the series "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" and I think that this little think might help me begin my journey. I've been a fan of MLP ever since 2013 and my favorite pony was Pinkie Pie and then it just kind of happened right then. From the minute I saw some scenes of Pinkie Pie from the series I decided to check a full episode out and the first episode I've seen was "Baby Cakes". I couldn't help the fact that the episode was funny and adorable at the same time and pretty soon I then decided to create my own character. Usually when I create Jukebox James, I mostly make pics that represent his tragic past or when he's becoming sensitive in a situation.

I'd like to thank **Hasbro** and **Lauren Faust** for creating and Developing the show, I also want to thank **Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Wesluck and Adrea Libman** for voicing some of the characters, **The rest of the cast and crew** and my Facebook Friend **Melissa Cattanach** for giving me ideas for my character. Thank You Everyone

-

I do not own anything from series _My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic_ nor I make money from the writing of this little episode.

Characters and situations are credited by Lauren Faust, Hasbro Studios and DHX Media, are taken from _My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic  
2010 (c) Hasbro Studios _


	2. Chapter 2 - Hide n' Seek n' Intros

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

Hide n' Seek n' Introductions

Starlight was having no luck on the search but finds James's hood in the front of the castle. Assuming that he would be inside, She checks all over the interior of the castle until she falls out a window unharmed cause James broke her fall. Starlight thanks him but James didn't say a word cause he had his eyes closed still waiting for the save. Starlight reminds him that he broke her fall and then James opened his eyes, turns to Starlight, and runs off again.

Starlight teleports herself in front of James making him stop right in his tracks. Starlight kindly tells him to not be afraid and introduces herself. James sighs and introduces himself as well when Twilight and Fluttershy heard the voices. Starlight asks him why'd he ran off in a flash, then James answers that he was highly nervous about meeting new folk and thought that he would be teased just because he's different. Starlight notices Twilight and Fluttershy in the back and invite them into the conversation. Starlight introduces them to James and begins to feel comfortable. Starlight asks why he's worried that he might get teased from his difference then James the girls about his past.

* * *

 _Authors Notes_

This is one of the 11 chapters of this little story/episode. I've always had this dream of being part of the series "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" and I think that this little think might help me begin my journey. I've been a fan of MLP ever since 2013 and my favorite pony was Pinkie Pie and then it just kind of happened right then. From the minute I saw some scenes of Pinkie Pie from the series I decided to check a full episode out and the first episode I've seen was "Baby Cakes". I couldn't help the fact that the episode was funny and adorable at the same time and pretty soon I then decided to create my own character. Usually when I create Jukebox James, I mostly make pics that represent his tragic past or when he's becoming sensitive in a situation.

I'd like to thank **Hasbro** and **Lauren Faust** for creating and Developing the show, I also want to thank **Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Wesluck and Adrea Libman** for voicing some of the characters, **The rest of the cast and crew** and my Facebook Friend **Melissa Cattanach** for giving me ideas for my character. Thank You Everyone

I do not own anything from series _My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic_ nor I make money from the writing of this little episode.

Characters and situations are credited by Lauren Faust, Hasbro Studios and DHX Media, are taken from _My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic  
2010 (c) Hasbro Studios_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Surprising Scroll

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **A Surprising Scroll**

The others are at The Hay Burger with Spike wondering how long Twilight, Starlight and Fluttershy are taking. Spike unexpectedly coughs up a special scroll and shows hologram of Twilight when he opened it. Everypony was amazed and Twilight told spike to come to the castle to meet the new stallion on the block; She said that he wants to learn a new ability; Fact of the matter that he likes to learn and practice new powers all the time. Spike and the others were surprised of what Twilight was saying but the others became skeptical when she said "Powers". Applejack questions Twilight's words and reminds everypony that pony's who have A LOT of powers are usually evil. Rainbow Dash catches that everypony becomes suspicious; Spike on the other hand became a little suspicious to and then decides to go to the castle, and figure out his plan.


	4. Chapter 4 - Practice, Practice, Practice

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Practice, Practice, Practice**

At the castle, Twilight and Starlight help James learn his new ability - Magic (Telekinetic Magic). With a determined look, James is ready to go. Spike approaches the castle before the practicing even started; Twilight stopped James for a second and tells him not to strain himself too much cause he's practicing with his head; All it took was a few deep breaths and relaxation. James relaxed his body, closes his eyes and instantly he disappears and reappears again. Watching from behind a tree, Spike was in shock because no earth pony would ever learn magic like that. Twilight congratulates him on learning and tells him to keep practicing till he masters it. James kindly responds to her instructions and would be honored to do so; Suddenly James begins to tingle; A big branch from tree falls off about to hit Fluttershy on the head. James throws a web line from his wrists, and pulls Fluttershy out of the branch's way. Fluttershy was surprised that James saved her life and thanks him. James was feeling a little proud of himself for a second but when he saw Twilight and Starlight with their jaws dropped, he felt ashamed; Twilight and Starlight run up to him in amazement complimenting him. Spike came out of hiding to compliment James to; Twilight notices and introduces James to him. James gives a hello to Spike and he gives one back saying that his rope ability was impressive. James tells him that it's not a rope but webbing. He retracts the web line from Fluttershy and shows him his web shooters; James told the four that someone back in his home world gave him these as a little boy. Twilight was surprised yet again knowing that he's from another world and James started to blush a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jukebox Is A Jokebox

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **"Jukebox Is A Jokebox"**

Rainbow Dash and the others begin to spy on James to see what evil plan he has. Twilight teleports herself, Starlight, Spike and Fluttershy to Canterlot to speak to Princess Celestia and Luna about James. James is alone in the back of the castle practicing his powers on an obstacle course he made himself not noticing that the others are watching him every step of the way. James is now practicing his favorite ability - Telekinetic Ice Control; Rainbow Dash watches very closely to see what he's gonna do. James targets a tree branch and throws a bunch of icicles at it lining up perfectly vertical; Pinkie looked surprised and planned to say something but Rainbow shushed her in the nick of time; James was finished with his session and thought that Twilight is a really good coach at magic and says that he can return the favor by taking her out; The girls gasp in fright and run off hiding behind a huge rock not realizing that he's taking her out to lunch as a big thanks for making him welcome. Rainbow Dash thought that she knew that James was evil and plans to take out Twilight and then take over equestria forever; Rarity wonders what they should to get rid of him before it begins and Rainbow answered that they'll gather up everypony in ponyville and run him out of town


	6. Chapter 6 - Gone Pony Gone

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Gone Pony Gone**

Everypony is gathered around Ponyville town hall for a town meeting of getting rid of James for good. Mayor Mare begins the meeting talking about how James is a natural disaster waiting to happen. Rainbow Dash flies up to the podium and begins her speech; James hears lots of cheering from the town and begins to investigate. James made it to town hall and hears sees Rainbow Dash thinking that he's really evil when he's actually not. James smiles and shakes his head thinking to himself that what Rainbow is saying is ridiculous. Pinkie spots James and points at him to get everypony's attention. James smiles and waves at the crowd but everypony is glaring at him especially the girls on the stage. James looked confused on how the crowd is looking at him and questions about it; Rainbow Dash flies up in James's face asks him why he's got so many abilities and his evil plan to take over equestria. James is surprised to hear that ridiculous statement. The Elements of harmony come up to him and starts scolding. James backs away from them slowly and doing so, everypony walks up to James continuously glaring at him. Feeling afraid, James runs away from the crowd but Rainbow shouts at everypony to chase him out. James is still running but everypony else is still on his tail; James trips and falls having everypony to catch up to him. James questions what all of this is about Applejack tells him not ask again and just leave; James refuses to do so making Rainbow Dash even more upset scaring James into tearing up. A teary James says his final words and runs out of town crying; Rainbow Dash shouts to James to never come back and James continues running.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **The Truth**

Starlight, Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike are back from Canterlot with the two princesses but everypony is not in town. Until they hear music from sugar cube corner. They ran to investigate and once they got there, they see a big sign that says "NO MORE EVIL OUTSIDERS!" - it was a big party celebrating the elimination of James. Twilight became curious about where James is but Rainbow told her not to even think about "Jerkbox" (Dash's Quote) and just be glad that he's no longer a threat to them. Fluttershy disagrees with what Rainbow just said and asked where he is. Applejack answered that all of them chased him out of town and told him to never ever come back; Pinkie adds a "Forever" for dramatic effect. Princess Celestia ask if they got a chance to talk to him; Suddenly the music stops and everypony gathers around the girls who started the meeting. As the element of Honesty, Applejack wants to tell everypony truth but Rainbow flies in and covers her mouth saying that they did and everypony is relieved. Applejack gives Rainbow the stink eye for a few seconds and Starlight tells them that he's not really evil but Rainbow Dash disagrees and says to keep things the way they are; Alicorns and unicorns with magic, Earth Ponies just have a green thumb and Pegasus's just fly. Twilight tells Rainbow that everypony is special just the way they even if they have more abilities than one; Rainbow Dash scoffs and asks how can one pony with different abilities possibly save equestria from destruction which cuts to Trixie practicing a new spell but somehow backfires and creates a giant wormhole sucking everything in sight. Twilight points to the wormhole to answer her question but Rainbow scoffs and tells her that they can handle it. Rainbow Heroically flies to it to put a stop to it's destruction as well as the others; Sadly, none of their attacks prevailed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Operation: Search and Try

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Operation: Search and Try**

With the elements and the princesses battling the wormhole as best as they can, Twilight, Starlight and Spike run off to find James; Their first assumption was behind the castle and they were right. James was behind the castle again only this time doing nothing with tears streaming down his face. Twilight tells him that everypony's in danger cause of giant wormhole and they might need an extra hoof. James denies the request because of what Rainbow Dash and the others did to him. Spike disagrees and tells him that if he can prove her wrong, she'll change her mind then tells Twilight that it was actually a lie. James says to forget the whole thing and then thought if he wouldn't have came to Ponyville the whole situation wouldn't have happened; Then he asks how can anypony be friends with a freak like him? They just judge him before they even know him. Twilight has heard of the story a few hours again and James apologizes for repeating himself. Starlight walks up to him saying that he got four new friends already referring to her, Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy and she's certain that they'll be his friends to if he just gives them a chance. James looks over to a Smiling Starlight for a second then turns to Twilight asking if he thinks he can do this. Twilight nodded and then the five began to head back to Ponyvile to save the day.


	9. Chapter 9 - Wormhole Wipeout

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Wormhole Wipeout**

The Wormhole is still on a rampage; Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Celestia and Luna are still doing their best to keep it out of harms way until one mare trips on Rarity making them lose balance and get sucked in the wormhole. Twilight and the other three made in the nick of time and James runs up towards the wormhole, jumps in, grabs the two Mares and uses a web-line to pull themselves out. James fought the beast but he was strong enough to get out; Rainbow Dash was in shock while everypony else cheered and with the help of Twilight's magical teachings he made the wormhole disappear in split second.


	10. Chapter 10 - The REAL Truth

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **The "REAL" Truth**

The Cheering was still going on but James stops it and tells everypony that just because he stopped a wormhole doesn't mean they can trust him of not being evil. James turns around and walks away back to the train station. Twilight tried to stop him but she can't and the guilt began to eat Rainbow Dash. Feeling sorry for herself, She flies up to James and tells her the truth; The REAL truth. Everypony gathers around James and Rainbow Dash feeling the same way. Princesses Celestia and Luna compliment on Rainbow Dash's confession and tells her that not everypony has to be in the order of nature. With one or more abilities one pony has, he or she can help in any way cause everypony is unique and individual. Rainbow Dash apologizes James for misjudging him as a bad guy. She was just not used to some other ponies with so many powers like that especially spider and telekinetic Ice powers. James accepts her apology with a smiling Applejack and Pinkie pulls out a party cannon for a "Welcome to Ponyvile" Party. James Pulls out his customized party cannon and moves it next to Pinkie; Pinkie notices and Smiles very big. They both pull the strings and confetti blows out.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Welcome Party

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-made Episode**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **The Welcome Party**

The Party is still going strong and the rest of the elements of harmony introduced themselves to James and he introduced himself to them; The only surprise is that he knows Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Much to Twilight's surprise she asked him how'd he know them and he answered that Sunset Shimmer has told him all about the two. changing the subject, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie apologized for their first approach. James accepts their apology and Princess Celestia walks up to him saying that he's glad that he's came to visit and wishes to stay and live in ponyville with the new friends he's made. James Looks to the Princess then turns to the mane 6 and finally turns to Spike and Starlight. James said that Ponyville's got a new stallion on the block meaning that he's gonna stay. Everypony cheered and Princess Celestia was thrilled that he's staying and plans to have him visit her castle in Canterlot; Luna agrees with that offer. James Smiles with the elements, Spike and Starlight hugging him.


End file.
